Don't Forget
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Allen shares something with Timcampy that he knows that everyone else seems oblivious to...


********

**__****__**

**__****__****_Mizu: Um...I've been really uncreative so I actually had no idea when I thought up this little one-shot that it would turn up this behind this idea was that I was trying to think up ideas for An Innocent Heart when I saw a video that made me think of how Allen, being his age, must feel... Actually...I started to cry while i wrote it and didn't stop until I was done... Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I promise this would hopefully never happen. _**

**__******

**********__********__****__****__****__****_

* * *

_**

__________

**Don't forget…**

**

* * *

**

***Allen's POV (Note: He's talking to Timcampy)***

There they go again…It seems like they've forgotten something very important once more. Something that I think that if they ever remembered, that my life would be a million times better. Not that it was ever good to begin with. But still…Anything would be better than this…

They're talking about me again. They either say I'm a hero or I'm a traitor. But which is it? Or does that even matter anymore? Have I just become something that they can label whatever they want whenever they see fit? Something that they can label anything but what I actually am? I wish I could just shut them up…

I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to be born with this hideous arm or have white hair and a red scar. I didn't want to have to grow up alone. I didn't want to be what I am now. I just wanted to be normal. But it's not like that's actually going to make them stop doing what they're doing. No, they'll just keep going and going until something finally blows up in their faces…hopefully not literally…

Even the people I've come to call friends forget the most important thing of all. They all see the world, even though it's probably a lot darker to them, the same as the rest. They enjoy their ignorance because they think that it'll make things better. That's what they all think. Well, actually, all but one but that doesn't matter anymore. He won't be coming back home….

It's too much for me to bare. Why can't they just realize that one thing? The thing that I'm forced to know every time I step out onto the battlefield. Not even my enemies give me that courtesy anymore. It seems that that one thing…that that one tiny little fact that everyone forgets keeps getting swallowed under everyone else's "truths". Truths that I'll never understand…

Cause the one thing that they forget…is that I'm still just a kid…

That's really all I am. The simplest thing will create amazement in me. If I learn something that I didn't know before, I get excited. I want to play. I want to laugh and run with my friends. I want to spend a day doing nothing but sleeping in. I'd much rather pull pranks on the older people rather than sit equal with them behind my mask…

That very mask is probably what got me into this mess. When I first came in, I was trying my best to make a good impression on the rest. It was just something I had learn to use to survive. Something that I could use to escape the traps of this cruel world. But now that mask has become my prison cell. I can never free myself from it now. No matter how much I want to…

It's actually quite funny, when I think of it sometimes. They'll call me "brat", "boy", "kid", but they never mean it. Those are just words that they've learned gets my attention. And I've learned that it's just better to answer those calls or else they'll find other ways. But that doesn't mean that they don't hurt. Even though most teenagers don't like being treated like a kid, it really does hurt to know that no one actually thinks of you as a one when you are…

I'm just so tired now. My heart and soul are almost completely dead now. I've only lived sixteen years but it feels like a hundred and fifty to me. It's all from these people that forget that fact fault. The only thing I have left to keep me going on with this worthless life of mine is all the damn promises they have made me make. My brain refuses to quit until all of them have been kept. Including the one to the man who raised me. Even though it is quite the selfish promise on his part, seeing as the fact that he might not have loved me at all…

At times it feels like this is all just some frightful nightmare. That I'll wake up any second and live happily ever after with him, never knowing that he might not love me. Never having to be treated as something I'm not. Not having to take up this martyr way of thinking and life. But I know better than that. None of this will end until everything else does. And by then, it'll be far too late…

Soon, things will start to change even more and everyone will completely forget that fact about me. My life has just become a tool for them to use as they see fit. That's why it doesn't matter anymore if they remember what I am. In fact, they might even think of me as an adult or even possibly a human being anymore. Perhaps, they might even forget that I'm a mortal. Just another living being made up of flesh like themselves…

But before that happens, I have a favor to ask of you, my friend. Don't be like them. Please don't. I need someone who I know won't think like them to stand by me till the end. I need someone like me. Someone who is something that no one thinks that they are….

So please…don't forget…

* * *

***Timcampy's POV***

That was the last thing that I recorded of my white-haired master. After that, everything went down hill. It was just as he said. He didn't talk much after that time. In fact, if he said maybe a sentence a day would be rare. There just wasn't much left for him to say. He just saw that everyone didn't care either way so I suppose he finally decided to side with them.

By time some of his friends finally remember the truth about him, it really was too late. Those in charge of everything had already forgotten that he was indeed a mortal and pushed him too far. Not that it mattered anymore. Cause after all, his heart and soul had died long before. Those two parts of him finally died as soon as he finished telling me what they had all forgotten. I guess he really was tired of fighting what those idiots wanted. I guess he was just wanted it to end. So he let them truly make his body a tool.

The one thing that I wished he was wasn't right about was how it would only end when everything else did. When the war ended and as everyone celebrated, I frantically searched for my master. Even though he wasn't my real one, I still was connected to him. But that connection was fading rapidly…

I managed to find him. His body was torn almost to shreds. His left arm was slowly changing back into its gem crystal but was waiting until he was finally gone. That innocence had always been different, somewhat human like I guess you could say. I don't think that it wanted it do end like this either. Neither did I…

But I think Allen did. For there he was, lying and bleeding to death; slowly dying. And smiling. It wasn't one of his polite smiles either. No, this one was real. It had been so long since the last time he had actually smiled. It had been nearly two years since that innocently happy smile had graced the world with its presence. The last time he had smiled like that was when he told me that strange confession. When he last let me record something of him…

I gently landed on his chest and stayed by his side, just liked he asked me too. His smile never faded. Perhaps it was the happiness that his mask was finally gone. Or perhaps it was that his heart and soul weren't really dead and were finally free of all the pain he had gone through…

Slowly, hours drifted by and his breathing slowly started to decrease. I could feel his damaged heart start to slow as well. But that smile was still their. I looked up at the sky and wondered about things I had never thought of before. Was it really worth all of this? Did the world really need to win this war so badly that they'd throw his smile away for it? His smile, out of all of the smiles I had ever seen in the world, was the most brilliant one there was. But they all just threw it away nonetheless…

A clock tower in the distance could be heard by all those in the field where the final battle had taken place. Most were still celebrating when they heard it. They had all stopped to listen to the loud ringing. It was midnight. Soon a new day and a new world would begin. One without the enemies of my master in it…

But I never heard it. For that was when my master looked at me and patted my head with that smile still on his face…

"_Thank you…for remembering…" _he whispered, using his last breath.

That night…That was the night when my master was finally freed from his jail cell. It was at 12:01 a.m. December 25. My master's eighteenth birthday. The day that he was no longer a kid…and the day he ceased to be alive…

I showed that last recording of him at his funeral. He was the only in the whole Order that had died that would receive one. For that was at least the one thing they could to atone for their crimes against him. I got to watch as all of their faces paled when they finally realized their mistake. Several fell to the ground in agonizing cries, screaming out for what they had done. The bookman apprentice and Chinese siblings were among those that did. Though, I think the rest wanted to join them…

When they reached the end of the recording, the screams died down immediately. They sat frozen as they saw the smile that only I knew. My master's true smile. None of them had ever seen it. After all, if they did, they wouldn't have ever forgotten that he was a kid…

I turned off my projection and flew over the alter where my master's casket was placed. Slowly a turned and glared the best I could though in reality I truly can't glare or anything. I was wishing of them that my master asked of me to do. Though my intentions were no where near as pure and kind. No…I wanted these people, the people who I deemed as my master's murders, to suffer for the rest of their pathetic lives…

I cursed them. I cursed them with the one thing I wish I could have done for my master those years ago…

I finally made sure that they would never forget…


End file.
